Victor Sahrow
"I'll never forget what those savages took from me...I'll devote my life to making sure every last one of them never hurts anybody again. Including myself." :― Victor Sahrow Victor Sahrow is a supporting antagonist in The Lettuceverse, and a member of the AGR. He, along with the other members of the group, serve as the main antagonists of the Tobias ARC. Contents https://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Schleep/Character_Sheet_Format_(UPDATED)# show Information Appearance Victor is a rather unkempt middle-aged man. He has long and disheveled white hair, along with a mustache and beard. He wears a wrinkled white dress shirt with a loose tie, and black vest over it, along with black dress pants. Victor also has a sheriff's badge pinned to his vest. Personality Victor is a deeply depressed man who was formerly a sheriff in an unnamed town. He was unfortunately part of a hostage situation at a local bank while with his daughter Hope 5 years before the events of the Lettuceverse. Due to being a sheriff, his sense of justice forced him to act and try to apprehend the criminal, but his daughter was killed by the crook's Glitch-Power in the hectic situation. This robbed him of his sense of justice and spiraled him into a deep depression, where he soon took to hating himself, and by extension all Glitch-Humans for robbing him of his daughter. He believes he no longer has any reason to live because of his failure, and is willing to risk his life in order to kill Glitch-Humans. Despite this, he still has the most conscience out of all the AGR members, refusing to attack Paige Incanto during the ambush because she reminded him of his daughter. During this period of depression after his daughter's death, he came into contact with John Smith, who ended up recruiting him into the AGR. Background ARC 1:The Lettuceverse Victor first appears in the Tobias ARC when his group arrives at Fallbell City, as the AGR is a wanted group of criminals who traverse the country and stay at a location for a short amount of time, and kill any Glitch-Human they come across there, before moving to a new place before they're caught. He and his group, after noticing that The Syndicate has been lying low recently, decide to try and take down the NGD by executing some Glitch-Humans in the area until the NGD decides to track them down, running into an ambush. Despite this, they are unaware that a vigilante named Tobias Grimm has been killing criminals in the Fallbell City area for some time now, and upon hearing that the AGR are in Fallbell City, resolves to murder them all. Tobias's antics soon garner the attention of Jake Jones and Riley Umbra, who in turn team up with the NGD to stop the AGR. By the end of the ARC, John Smith, Maria Noble, and Victor himself are apprehended by the police, while Dante Burnett was killed during the fighting. Abilities *"Finger Gun": Victor can let loose small energy blasts from the tip of his index finger. He can also "duel-wield" and utilize both hands at the same time, at a cost of the power of the blasts. Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:AGR Members Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets